Señor Tigre
Señor Tigre is a luchadore currently employed by the Reddit Wrestling Federation. He is also the part time ruler of the Nation of Hurtsville with his Tag-team Partner, the Foiler. Non- Wrestling Little is known of the man who wears the tiger mask. As a child the poverty in his home prevented his family from taking pictures. Even his age is unknown, he appears to be nearly 30 years old. A successfull professional wrestling career allowed him to leave the squalor of his early life. Due to somewhat lucky and wise invesment strategies, he amassed a small fortune, which he used to fund the seccession of Hurtsville, Indiana from the United States of America. He owns Hurtsville Incorporated which represents 90% of the gross national product of the Nation of Hurtsville, of which he is also part time tyrant. Wrestling Career During an interview with Barbara Walters for 60 Minutes, Señor Tigre admitted that the "por lo tanto la máscara y yo were born after a drug induced hallucination". He first wrestled under the name Tiger Flask, as a joking reference to his love of beer. The first time he was billed was in Guadalejara, Mexico against Mad Man Pondo in 2001. His unique style of high flying, submissions and streetfighting quickly propelled him from promotion to promotion around the world increasing his legacy and fame with every victory. It soon became apparant that Señor Tigre was a superior wrestler and it was suggested that he lose the fun loving and carefree gimmick of Tiger Flask and adopt a new gimmick that was closer to who he was behind the scenes. He disappeared for a few months, during which he made investments in the stock market and buisenesses around the world, and reappeared considerably richer, classier and under his new name: Señor Tigre. His first match as Señor Tigre, was in 2005 against Claudio Castignoli in Chicago, Illinois. From that point he began a career of dominance in the independent circuit that finally caused him to land with All-Star Wrestling, a promotion that was based out of the Great Lakes Region. It was here where everything changed for him, the night he first met the Foiler. In an untelevised match the two up-and-coming stars met for the first time, in a match that ended in a no contest in just under the sixty minute mark. Promoters in NJPW were so impressed the signed the "Purple Gaijin" immediately after the match- preventing a rematch. Señor Tigre quickly ascended the ranks in ASW becoming the Champion in under a year. Upon doing so he was offered a contract with UMW in Germany. Continuing his dominance, Señor Tigre came upon the Foiler once more in a 2 out of 3 falls match that once again ended in a no contest, but was named by the German Press as the most Violent Match of the Year. Afterwards both men disappeared from major promotions for several months. In his interview, Señor Tigre said that he had lost interest in professional wrestling and chose to 'stalk his prey', the Foiler. During this time he spent all of his time trying to locate the only man that had ever come close to beating him. Angry and hungry Señor Tigre found himself in a bar with a local toughman competition, he had a burger and stepped in the ring for a fight... against the Foiler. The two fought a mean, nasty fight, tearing down the ring and begining a bar fight. Banding together the two men cleaned house, and became friends. Both returned to wrestling and quickly became the Tag Champions within days of entering each new promotion. WWE.com once interviewed the Road Warriors and asked them who they would like to wrestle today- both said that they feared the Express (as they were known originally) and that the Spike driver should be banned. Upon hearing that a pair of their personal heroes had insulted them by claiming they would not wrestle the Hurtsville Express, the two soon-to-be tyrants travelled to the homes of Hawk and Animal and showed them why mentioning HVX could prove detrimental to ones health. Spending the next several years dominating the independent circuit and all the smaller promotions, and inspiring the likes of Alberto del Rio, Señor Tigre was approached by RWF Chairman Derrick Anderson to join his new federation- the Reddit Wrestling Federation. Agreeing, Señor Tigre joined and found the quality of opponents to be greater than expected, losing his opportunity at the RWF International Title to Mikko Paatalo. His pride injured, Señor Tigre travelled to Hurtsville to bring the Foiler into the picture. Soon after joining the RWF the Foiler and Señor Tigre began there typical dominance. In herinterview, Walters asked Señor Tigre about their title reign, and Señor Tigre responded "We will be champions until we tire of being the champions- o hasta que decidamos dejar. Choo-Choo It is unknown how the Hurtsville Express came upon their magical contrivance, but they have somehow obtained a steam engine train that can go anywhere and is larger inside. The Nation of Hurtsville. The town in which Señor Tigre and the Foiler first teamed up was being over-taxed by local and state government, crime was rampant and the police and sherriff's departments had long since given up and the people were begining to revolt. Having gooey centers, Señor Tigre and the Foiler decided to aid the people in fighting off the tyranny of an America that hated the small town that would soon be Hurtsville. Tigre purchased the bar and converted it to a brewery (the Hurtsville Brewery), purchased a slaughterhouse and paper factory and created the Quaker Meats™ factoryand began employing everyone. Even the criminal element had its place, right by Tigre's side with the leader of the gangs, a man known as "Wee Willie Wilikins" being the first to sign up to be servants, police and, soon, Stormtroopers. After establishing the town and a border of their magical train tracks, which hides Hurtsville from the rest of the world, the town held a contest to see who would rule, which The Express won, forever after referring to themselves as The Hurtsville Express. THE TRUTH The Truth is that Señor Tigre is actually a fictional character created by me, Stephen Ortiz, the character is roughly 6 years old and, yes, was originally called Tiger (sometimes Tiga) Flask. The Foiler and I used to be roomates and are very close friends and a through yers of playing the WWE games we created the characters of Senor Tigre and the Foiler who became the Hurtsville Express. All the magic and weirdness is all for you, the readers. You're fucking welcome.